The embodiments described herein relate generally to electrical machines, and more particularly, to systems and methods for assembling an axial flux electrical machine having a damped resilient bearing mount system.
Some known axial flux electric motors are commonly used in air moving systems that are very sensitive to noise. These motors generally provide for a smaller package than traditional radial flux motors that enables their use in tight package installations. For example, split room air conditioning (RAC) systems have an in-room unit that needs to be small and quiet. Often, split-RAC systems have noise specifications directed to the audible noise emitted from the motor. In many split-RAC systems the in-room unit is positioned at an end users head level. This placement facilitates the efficient transmission of noise from the in-room unit to the end user.
Due to various factors such as fluctuating electromagnetic forces used to excite the motor assembly, operation of the motor may cause excessive surface vibration of the motor components. This vibration results in the generation of undesired noise and structural sound transmission, which often propagates to the room interior, thereby having a deleterious effect on user comfort.
At least some known motors are manufactured to reduce acoustic noise radiation. One known approach is to use resilient washers positioned proximate the bearings of the motor to resist movement of the armature of the motor relative to the frame, thus, attempting to minimize noise created by axial movement of the armature. Other noise suppression approaches include the use of noise absorption materials, barriers, and circuits. None of these efforts, however, discloses a complete solution for effective suppression of vibration and noise generated in an axial flus electric motor.